


Tied

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Second Person, zombies my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: all mistakes are mine





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine

You were a little shocked to say the least. When you woke up, the group that you had been traveling with for a little over a year was gone. Just gone. Everything packed up and moved out. What was even more shocking, was that you were tied to a tree. Your pack was leaned against the bark next to you. The temperatures had dropped overnight, snow picking up once more. Sniffling, you look around you and realise you’re not really sure where you are. This isn’t even where you had set up camp last night. Panic flutters in your stomach when you hear something moving just out of your line of sight. Maybe if you play dead it will leave you alone? Maybe? There’s a soft grunt and then you can see it. It’s one of Them. Oh god. Oh god oh god. Nononono. Your breath hitches in your throat, lips pressing together and eyes burning as it turns towards you. 

“Stay away..” but your voice cracks despite your effort to make it calm. It slowly moves to you, movements a little choppy as it moves through the snow. More of Them move from the trees, some having weapons and some seeming to protect the….other living that they have. Why would they be keeping the living? “Please….” Your boots shift against the roots that have curved above ground, failing to actually make you go anywhere. From the opposite side of where They had come out, another group of Them appears. This one is led by a male with a bear pelt and a female with a wolf pelt. They just stare at each other, seeming to be unused to finding their own kind. The one in the wolf pelt glances behind her. A couple more come sauntering out with their own humans. She looks towards you and huffs before continuing to make her way through. Once close enough to the one that’s eyeing you up, she pauses and tilts her head in acknowledgement.

“Deer.”

“Joey,” and then to the male that stepped up next to her, “and Bear.” 

She offered a smile. “Do you have the supplies we asked for?”

“Only if you have your end of the trade.” They were talking. Like actual people. When the hell did this happen? The one that had appeared first moved the pelts off of his hips, grabbing a bag that had been tied beneath and holding it out. Joey took it and grabbed a bottle, tossing it to one of the humans who looked sick. Bear slipped off his bag and pulled out a bundle. His eyes roamed over to you. 

“Claim?”

“Possibly. Just found her.” Deer, you think that’s what he was called, moves over to you

and tugs the ropes a little. “Why would you be tied to a tree?” There’s a lump in your throat as you look away and try to disappear into the tree. “Answer.” But you don’t. You can’t. You feel like you’re about to puke and cry and scream all at once. Which wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t look slightly agitated at your silence. There’s a soft sigh, and then he’s cutting the rope. “Answer later I suppose. Grab your bag and get over with the rest of the pack.”


End file.
